The Scruffiest Companion Yet
by DisneyDancer
Summary: A little girl's who life is about to change... for better or worse is the question. Amy/Rory and River/11 and OC set in between series 5 and 6. Rated T Just in case
1. Dear Diary

**Hello, this is my first Doctor Who Fanfic so be nice ^^ this is more the Prologue than a real chapter a taste of what is to come. I'm thinking this will be set in between series 5 and 6. It will be Amy/Rory and 11/River. Only this chapter will be written as a Diary entry though there maybe a few snippets of writing in her diary in the chapter to come I'm not sure yet XD **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of my story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

Dear Diary,

I actually have something worth writing down today. Though it isn't that great compared to... winning the lottery, not that I can buy a lottery ticket yet anyway.

Anyway, a big blue police box arrived on the tree today. This wouldn't be that weird, if it wasn't for the fact that it just appeared out of the blue. Sure I was asleep when it arrived but I can hear the rats rustling in the bins down the alleyway while at night. I wake up every time one of them does. So shouldn't I be able to hear a lorry or whatever delivering a big blue box? It does seem all very odd.

On other news, Kenny brought me some bread again. I think we are going to become friend, at least I hope we are. The creepy old guy I share the alleyway with isn't exactly the most talkative guy. I ever saw him eat a rat the other day! It was one of the most disgusting thing I ever did see, Yuk, I can almost still smell it.

The weathers finally getting warmer again which is a relief as I don't think my coat will last much longer.

*tear stain on the page*

I miss my parents, Diary, they say they still are watching over you and everything will turn out okay. But I'm beginning to lose hope. It has now been 2 week, 3 days and 9 hours since they were killed. I think I'm going to have to move alley ways soon, just in case.

...

Anyway, back to this box. I think I'm going to go over and take a closer look. Maybe even go inside! It's not like the police can arrest me for being curious, plus prison has got to be a lot better than this dump.

...

HOLY CHRONICLES OF NARNIA! It's as weird inside as its appearance. You'd never believe me but it's bigger on the inside. Like ALOT bigger. Like a whole room with a crazy round bit in the middle with buttons and leavers and more buttons! It's like some kind of a control ship, maybe it's an alien space ship! That would SO cool. And the walls, it's not square it's more like a dome, with weird blobs that have lights in them. Sort of like the telly tubby house almost, which I know sounds bizarre buts that is the only thing I can think that it is vaguely like. Which is why and alien space ship would make perfect sense it does look out of the world!

No one else seems to have noticed it, maybe only I can see it? That would be SO unbelievably cool. It would be like my very own house! It has other rooms; I saw them down the corridor thousands of doors! Oh, did I mention the control desk thing is on top of this glass platform! Underneath are thousands of wires that look like they would take years to connect or even untangle for that matter.

I touched one of the wires, it was an accident my shoulder brushed it and it just popped out that's why I ran out. Otherwise I would explore some more but what if the Aliens that own it come back and got me! They might hold me prisoner and doing creepy tests on me like in this movie I once saw my parents watching when I was younger. I had nightmares for weeks!

Anyway, it's getting late now and I have this loaf of bread to eat so I will actually get a full belly and a good night's sleep tonight. Plus I'm sure the space ship will be there in the morning. I've watched it all day no one has come in or out of it so they must want be planning to spend another day on earth. Besides If I sleep now OI can spend ages exploring it now.

Good night, Diary, Love you.

Jo x

**So what do you think? Good, Bad, ghastly? Please tell me in a review! I will give you... a cookie of your choice ;D**


	2. A Phone Call

**Thank you Sofia Griffin for reviewing and those of you who added this story to your alerts. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

The sun rose the next morning, shining through the trees that sheltered the little lane from the busy roads the other side. A little girl woke up, stretching after her night lying on the hard paving stones in her dirty alley way. Her clothes where dirty and crumpled from where she had being lying on it for the past few nights.

She rubbed her face with the sleeve of her coat leaving another dirty smudge on the once pale blue coat. Her hair was messy, tangles all in knots, and also very dirty it looked to be a dusty greyish brown colour with dark brown streaks of dirt, when underneath it was a light golden brown that had started off being blonde when she was a child. However, it had got darker as the years went by. It was up in tangled pigtails that hung just above her ears.

Picking herself off the floor she had a lump of bread in her hand as she walked toward the blue police box. She wore under her coat a dungaree dress, her favourite dress; it was dark blue denim with a stripy navy and whit top underneath. She also wore leggings underneath the dress for warmth and her feet where in a pair navy blue Wellieboots to match. They even had pale blue swirls and butterflies on to match.

Her hand rested on the box almost as if she where cherishing the memory of the feel of the ordinary looking box. After taking a mouthful of the bread she walked round the box 4 times just to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

She smiled as she walked into the big blue box that had magically appeared on her 'door step' with pure joy.

...

The Doctor sighed as they walked through the town , why was it the one time he had wanted to impress River with actually getting to the right place at the right time she had sent them completely of course! Well more like surprise than impress anyway. He sighed again as they passed another boring row of antique type shops. Bruerol, the planet they had been meant to go to, at least had some interesting scenery where they could have enjoyed the scenery. But this small town of where ever they where was boring!

River laughed at the Doctors grumpy face, and slipped her hand into his with a smile. "Now, sweetie if the wind changes you'll be stuck like that." She told him a cheeky glint in her eyes.

The Doctor only scowled harder. But he couldn't help smile back as the sound of River's laugh lifted him. It wasn't that bad he supposed, and if the TARDIS had brought them here there must be someone to save or some evil genius for him to out fox.

So with that thought in his head he was able to smile as he walked along the pebbled streets of Ristern. The Ponds trailed along behind them heads together as they shared another joke. The Doctor started to hear a strange voice as they walked through the town whjich no one else seemed to hear.

"Can you hear that?" He asked River a puzzled look on his face as he realised all the people around him had their mouths closed.

"Hear what?" River asked as they stopped in the middle of the street trying to listen for the mysterious sound.

Amy and Rory not realising the Doctor and River had stopped walked straight into the back of the pair. "Oy, tell us nex-"Amy started in her usual boisterous voice but was very quickly shushed by the pair in front.

"Can you hear it? It's like a little voice..." The Doctor whispered, the four of them now stood in a little circle trying to hear the strange 'voice'.

River who was standing next to the Doctor slid her hand into his jacket pulling out the TARDIS communicator which meant he could communicate with anyone inside the TARDIS if they picked up the phone. The strange this was there was a voice coming out of it.

"_Yes, I would love to come to tea next Saturday."_ A little girl's voice spoke through the receiver as if she were having a conversation with someone.

"_You've got a new swimming pool? Splendid I will bring my cosy. I just bought it knew the other day with my mummy."_ The voice carried on to itself, as the 4 people on the other end stared confusedly at it.

"But everyone's here..."Rory stated breaking the silence; this resulted in him receiving a light slap on the arm from Amy.

"Well done genius," She laughed flicking her red hair out of her face as she did so.

"Someone's in my TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed a look of outrage and disbelief on his face. River joined Amy laughing as the Doctor sad this. Rory only sighed.

"_I have to go now, Melissa, I've got some exploring to do!" _The voice exclaimed with a giggle and then everything went silent as the little girl put down the 'fake' phone and ran off to explore the TARDIS...

**So what do you think? Good, Bad, ghastly? Please tell me in a review! I will give you... a cookie of your choice ;D Also the chapters will get longer from now on and therefore will take a little longer for me to get out :)**


	3. Can't Change The Past

**Thank you Sofia Griffin, SerenBex and Mrs 11****th**** for reviewing and those of you who added this story to your alerts. You are all the reason this chapter is out so soon. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and review I put some real Amy/Rory and 11/River fluff in here which I have never done before so be nice and don't worry I will improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

Joanna ran down the ever longer TARDIS corridors picking door at random. She stopped and opened one of the doors; it had nothing of great significance on the exterior. But inside was a kitchen. This kitchen was filled with every kind of utensil you could ever imagine plus more.

She ran straight to the fridge grabbing the biggest tub of ice cream she could find. After spending a couple of minutes pulling the lid of the tub she started a search for a spoon. 5 minutes into her search she started to get frustrated opening another draw full of random gadgets.

"I just want a Spoon is that too much to ask?" She exclaimed frustrated and as if by magic a draw flew open on the other side of the kitchen. This draw was full of spoons every size and shape imaginable. "Thanks," She laughed tapping the counter fondly before grabbing a spoon and then closing the draw gently.

She didn't question how it had done that, it was a space ship it could of course do anything!

She exited the kitchen her ice cream tucked safely under one arm the spoon dug into it ready for when she wanted to take another bite. It was Rocky road ice cream and after the first spoonful she already had more on her face than in her stomach.

"Where to go next..." She wondered as she ambled along a few corridors. Rubbing her mouth with her sleeve like always she realised how grubby she was.

"Is there a children's wardrobe anywhere around here?" She asked the TARDIS hoping a door would suddenly pop open like the draw had. "Humph." She sighed and ate another huge spoonful of Ice cream instead.

An idea came to Joanna and she raced down the corridor back to a room she had looked in before. She stopped outside a mahogany wooden door that had a bunch of circles all over it. A grubby, and now sticky, hand was used to open it. A smile spread across Joanna's face as she walked into the huge library.

The big pot of ice cream was left on the messy, paper covered, desk in the middle of the room. Meanwhile a little girl ran along the rows of bookshelves letting her now clean hand, she had wiped it on her coat out of respect for book, stroke the bindings.

A particularly large book caught her eye and of course she grabbed it out of the bookcase and stared in wonder at the pictures of all the aliens and robots and she had no idea what.

...

It was in this Library that she was found a couple hours later still flicking through the vast pages while she laid on her stomach on the floor the book lay propped up on a pillow to make turning the pages easier.

The Doctor stormed into his study sonic at the ready, River was right behind him her gun aimed and ready. The Ponds piled into the Library behind them searching for the intruder.

As the door slammed back to emit the new arrivals the little girls head snapped up with it.

A moment of silence pursued where the two parties looked at each other. Then an ear splitting scream came out of little Joanna's mouth as she leapt up leaving the book on the page it sat.

She then proceeded to run behind the bookcases and cover in a corner hoping they wouldn't find her.

Amy shoved in front of the two shocked people holding weapons. "You scared her!" She exclaimed rounding on River and The Doctor. Rory stood by Amy still in shock but having pulled through after her by the hand that connected them.

"How did she even get in here?" The Doctor asked disbelievingly, "I don't like it, no one should be able to get in when I've locked."

"She is just a little girl Doctor." Rory stated glancing in the direction of where Joanna had disappeared.

"Or is she?" The Doctor questioned raising an eyebrow. The group all turned to look at the bookcase where the little girl hid.

"Are you men or mice?" Amy asked with a sigh as she started toward Jo's hiding place, dragging Rory along behind.

The Doctor grumbled about being a Time Lord not just a man but stayed where he was after River held him back. She didn't want the child too scared, 4 adults where intimidating to a young child.

Joanna held her breath hoping these were not the creepy snake people that she had just read about that could track you by hearing the vibrations of your heart.

"It's okay we aren't going to hurt you." Amy called gently to the little girl as they crept closer.

"How do I know you aren't lying and are going to capture me and throw me in an E type Storm cell?" The little girls asked trying to look brave.

"Firstly, cause I have no idea what that is."Amy replied with a gentle laugh, "And secondly because if I had wanted don't you think you would already be in one?" She asked raising an eyebrow, looking towards the shadow of the little girl.

Joanna opened her mouth but then shut it quickly. The strange women had a point and being only 9 she stepped out of the shadows.

Rory gasped as she stepped into view, she looked so... lost.

Amy squeezed Rory's hand, meanwhile her other she extended to the girl.

Jo stared warily at the hand. Her steps where soundless as she closed the gap between them, her eyes glanced between Amy's smiling face and her hand. Finally, all there was left to do grasp the hand. With a little intake of breath, the moment of truth was here, and with smile lighting up her face she fitted her hand into that of the strange woman's hand.

"See I told you,"Amy smiled, "My name is Amy Pond and this is my Husband Rory." She explained squeezing Rory's hand and smiling at him.

"Williams," Rory mumbled with a sigh, Amy only laughed and winked at Jo.

Jo watched the couple's exchange and smiled she could tell she was going to like them. "My name is Joanna Mathews." She told them.

River sharply breathed in and almost skidded round the corner to look at the little girl. A look of pure delight crossed her face as she stared at the girl. "JoJo!" She exclaimed and lifted the girl up in one swift movement, her hand now detached from Amy's, as she swung the child around. She embraced the child and Joanna hugged her back, it seemed rude not to she had decided.

The Doctor came up behind River to stand next to Rory and Amy, the 3 of them had matching confused faces.

"I'm sorry," River croaked emotionally setting the child down on the floor a tear trailing down her cheek.

Joanna looked up at the woman she who obviously knew her though her face was nothing she recognised. She held the Rivers hand giving it a squeeze she reminded her of her mother they had the same curly hair.

River smiled down at Joanna squeezing her hand back, as she wiped away the tear away with her other hand.

"Umm... I'm River Song and this The Doctor. You don't know me but I know you." She grinned explaining her outburst.

"Hi," The Doctor added as he was introduced giving her a little wave.

Joanna smiled, "The Doctor? That's a strange name..." Joanna replied giving him a funny look, River, Amy and Rory laughed while the Doctor stuck out his tongue then joined in.

Joanna scowled she hated not being in on the joke.

"Quick question Joanna Mathews, how did you get into my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked once their laughter had faded.

"TARDIS? Oh the thing we're in... Strange name for a spaceship –"She mused but was cut of by the Doctor indignant cry of.

"A Time Machine not a Space ship!" He told her, ignoring River's shaking head and glares.

"A Time Machine!" Joanna cried excitedly, "You can go anywhere in time?" She demanded the Doctor taking a step toward him, held back only by her hand connected to Rivers.

"Obviousl-"The Doctor started saying before River cut him off.

"You can't change what happened Jojo." She stated sadly squeezing the girl's hand. Her eyes watched the girl step back defeated her head bowed. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." River said rubbing the girls shoulder. Joanna only nodded her head sadly as she was lead out of the Library, tears making track down her face.

Amy rounded on the Doctor as soon as they left, "You can't take a hint can you?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"You can't blame him Amy! How was he supposed to know?" Rory asked his wife for once defending the very sad looking Doctor.

Amy only glared at her husband before flicking her flaming red hair and flouncing out of the Library.

Rory sighed, he loved Amy but she could be hard work sometimes. He patted the Doctor on the shoulder, "Um... Don't worry about it I'm sure River will understand." He told him awkwardly before leaving.

The Doctor sighed as the door closed behind Rory; he always seemed to say something wrong. He too left the Library to go and tinker with the TARDIS he had a feeling they would be needing another room and some clothes for a young girl...

...

That night Amy lay with Rory spooned against her. Their hands where joined in front of her as she drew circles on his with her thumb.

"Do you ever think we will have kids?" Rory asked suddenly his breath tickling Amy's ear.

"Of course we will," Amy replied after a long pause, "Just not yet... There is still SO much to see and do and we'd have to leave the TARDIS if we did." Amy replied.

"I know, we only just got married I can wait a while." Rory whispered in her ear kissing her neck gently.

Amy giggled and twisted so there lips met. Her body twisted so they where now facing as she gently stroked his cheek, Rory's hand ran through her hair.

"Love you," Amy breathed out as they broke apart. Rory grinned at her words and kissed her again their lips moving in synch, moulding together.

"Oh Amy," Rory sighed their foreheads resting on each other. "I waited 2000 years for you and I don't regret one moment of it." He whispered their lips connecting again.

"Well you did kill me that's sort penance isn't it." She told him with a smile.

Rory's face fell.

"No don't be sad, I forgave you 2000 years ago." She reassured him, "Oh Rory my Hero. Always staying with me, you're the only arms I'd want to die in." With that all the talking cease as they merged together.

...

Meanwhile, River tucked Joanna into her pretty pale blue coloured bed. It had everything a little girl could wish for. A mobile of dolphins swam above the bed and all over the walls. A white canopy sheltered the top of the bed floating down to shelter a little girl's dreams. In the corner there was a wardrobe full of the clothes which the Doctor with the TARDIS's help had acquired. And all along the left wall ran a bookcase, every book a little girl could want inside them.

"Goodnight, Jojo." River whispered kissing the now squeaky clean little girls head. Jo's golden brown hair splayed all over the pillow.

"Night, River. Night Doctor." Jo whispered in reply yawning sleepily her lids heavy as her eyes closed.

River emitted a soft chuckle as the girl fought with sleep. "See you in the morning," She whispered exiting the room pulling the Doctor along with her.

...

Back in the River and Doctor's room, the Doctor wiggled into the bed so he was facing River.

"I think I deserve some answers." He told her gently but his eyes where serious.

"I suppose you do." River sighed as a yawn made her jaw crack. "She's from my past." She told him bluntly with a shrug that made the covers slip from her shoulder.

"Your past, so is she in my future?" He asked hoping to God that she wouldn't say that one word he hated more than... someone saying a bow tie wasn't cool.

"Jo and me are best friend in my past. But whether you see her again, well you know that would be Spoilers." She told him with a little chuckle and a teasing tap on the nose.

"You're impossible!" The Doctor growled at her trying to seem cross.

"And you love it." She growled back kissing him till he surrendered.

"Noooo," He gasped out when she released him "I love you River Song." He smiled and kissed her while she laughed under his lips.

**So what do you think? Good, Bad, ghastly? Please tell me in a review! Also do you want me to do a sort of Series 6 rewrite at all (If yes this will be quite a while into this fic)? Also views on a River/Doctor baby?**


	4. Planes and HideandSeek Games

**Firstly, I apologise for taking SO long for writing this been VERY busy last week and the chapter just did not seem to like being interesting so after a few re writes it is now more fun XD. This is pretty pointless Chapter about life in the TARDIS now Joanna is here but I think it's cute. Also I promise things will start getting interesting from now on an adventure is in the making besides they have to break in their new companion ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

The Next Morning the two happy couples where woken up the sound... well a plane running through the corridors of the TARDIS. This wasn't helped by the fat the TARDIS seemed to be playing along with the girl.

So as the girl yelled turbulence the Time machine shook about and the floor vibrated sending the little girl into peals of laughter as she sat in her makeshift plane. This consisted of a cardboard she had found in a room full of cardboard boxes and teddies that sat around her playing the other passengers. There were also large holes on the bottom of the box which Joanna proceeded to put her legs through and carry on running down the corridors wobbling all over the place as tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks.

But most importantly a blue Fez sat upon her head fitting perfectly. She had also stuck a piece of paper of the hat that said 'Pilot' in big black letters written hurriedly.

"Meeeeowmmm," Jo stated imitating the noises of the plane as she ran.

...

Amy groaned and pulled a pillow over head, having just pulled it out from underneath Rory's head. "You a Nurse Rory go sort her out." She grumbled elbowing him in the ribs.

"You don't wanna come and see the Doctor struggle with this?" He asked her knowing she couldn't resist seeing the Doctor be out done by anyone. It being a 9 year old girl, hopefully, this morning made it extra fun.

Amy sighed, she hated that he was right. "Ugh," She grunted and she pulled herself out of the bed and headed sleepily to the wardrobe Rory right behind her.

It had been a whole week since Joanna had joined the TARDIS Family. After the first couple of days Joanna had finally decided that they weren't all out to cut open her brains and take her to their leader.

A little competition had also sprung up between Amy and River both wanting to play the mother role. Meanwhile, Rory was obviously the Dad, the Doctor only really being able to play the crazy uncle role; this gave Amy a head start at being the mum.

It had also been a whole week since they had moved anywhere and so a week since the Doctor had saved anybody. To be honest it was quite nice, like a vacation though everyone was starting to get the itch of boredness that is all except Joanna who was happy running through the corridors playing with the TARDIS.

They where a crazy pair a, who knows how old, TARSDIS and a nine and three quarters, as everyone kept being reminded if they even thought of saying just nine. But, that didn't stop them at all the Doctor was even getting slightly jealous. The Time machine seemed to respond to the girls every whim. Their favourite game was hide-and-seek the room. The TARDIS hid a room and Joanna spent hours finding it this was all very well but more often than not it was an important room like the kitchen meaning the whole TARDIS crew ended up playing whether they wanted to or not.

...

The two met River and The Doctor in the control room rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Is it just me or has gone a little quiet..." Rory asked, the room went quiet at his words. Nothing. Silence, apart from the usual low humming of the TARDIS.

"Joanna?" Amy called out loudly her voice echoing down the corridors. The silence that followed was worrying and a frown appeared on the four adults faces. As one they all ran toward the girl's bedroom.

They were stopped on the way however by a makeshift plane discarded on the floor. Inside where 5 walkie-talkies and a picture of a fish, of all things, on the bottom of the 'plane'.

River sighed, grabbed one of the walkie-talkies and then rolled her eyes sighing again. "She's playing her version of Sardines." She explained to the 3 other worried faces. "She hides and we have to find her. But when we do we the hide with her." She carried on.

"Yeah we played it as a child, but what's the catch? What are the walkie-talkies for?" Amy asked gesturing to her and Rory as she interrupted River.

"I was getting to that part, we use them to communicate. You see she makes it look as though she doesn't have one but actually there are six not five. So she can hear us talking throughout the game. When we find her she takes the walkie-talkies and pretends to be the person whose walkie-talkie she has. The aim for her is to get all the walkie-talkies without the last person knowing. It's actually very clever. All we have to do now is find her..." River told them all as she handed them out the walkie-talkies.

"Well this shouldn't be too hard we just get the TARDIS to take us too her." The Doctor told them with a smile and waltzed toward a door. Said door opened, "That wasn't there before?" He wailed as the realisation dawned on him that the TARDIS was going to be helping Joanna.

"Yep, the TARDIS is playing to." River sighed this would possibly be the last time she played this game if her time line with the little girls was like the Doctor's. She couldn't stop the tear that fell down her face it hurt almost as much as it would loosing Amy and Rory or possibly even as much as loosing the Doctor.

"Race ya!" Amy exclaimed punching Rory playfully on the shoulder and dashing off down a corridor.

Rory scowled rubbing his arm before trailing after her like he always had.

"Come on Stupid," Amy's voice laughed down the walkie-talkie. Rory smiled at her words like only a man in love can and disappeared into a connecting corridor.

This left River and the Doctor who was sonicing the walkie-talkie which being a child's play toy not exactly difficult space equipment sparked and died.

River laughed, "Sweetie, no one likes a cheater." She purred at him a teasing smile playing across her lips as she handed him the spare walkie-talkie. "She's only nine and three quarters how hard can it be?" River asked raising her eyebrow at the Doctor's, still pouting, face.

The Doctor grinned, "First one to find her gets to choose what we all eat for dinner!" He chuckled pressing the button on the walkie-talkie so Amy and Rory, and Joanna, could hear.

"Faster Rory! I am not forcing down another bowl of fish fingers and custard!" Amy ordered down the walkie-talkie while River and Rory groaned.

River stopped herself from groaning again at the Doctor's pouting face. She hated fish fingers and custard after a certain incident of being forced to eat 3 bowls in a row, when she was younger, after losing a bet with the Doctor. Who, now looking back, had obviously known the outcome.

A cheeky smile played across Rivers, determined not to have another bowl of fish fingers and custard she would have to win and that meant playing unfair.

"Look a GIANT Jammy dodger!" River yelled suddenly pointing behind him. She laughed as he spun round almost drooling while she opened a door into another corridor and disappeared.

"Hey, no fair!" The Doctor growled he almost felt like crying how could she be so cruel! His signature pout jumped onto his face until he realised there was no one to take pity. Instead he stalked off into the opposite room to River's leaving the hallway now empty. Apart from a mangled walkie-talkie and a picture of a fish/sardine.

...

10 hours later.

River held a sleeping Joanna cradled in her arms, even though she was 9 she was so light and skinny it was no effort at all. She sat in a 2 seater sofa in the new lounge area that the Doctor had created after buying a 140 inch TV at the little girl's instance.

Never leave the Doctor and Joanna alone in a shopping mall with money was one of the newest rules that Amy and Rory had learnt.

Amy and Rory where cuddled on the other sofa reading what looked to be a travel brochure, obviously deciding where there next honeymoon should be. This would be there 5th.

Finally, The Doctor. He was trying to decide what film they would be watching. After finding Joanna 2nd, River had been first, he had been allowed to choose the movie.

Amy and Rory after realising that Joanna had been found be River, after the girl's slip up when not saying 'Sweetie' to chide when discussing the advantages and disadvantages between jammy dodgers and Haribo teddy bears, had seemed to take a little 'break' before continuing to look.

The little family placed the array of Mexican food on the big coffee table, chosen by River as a universally liked meal throughout the crew, except Joanna who had macaroni cheese.

"Aha!" The Doctor explained finally pulling out a DVD.

"What did ya pick?" Amy asked looking up from the picture of woman skiing in New Zealand.

"Wait and see." The Doctor told her tapping his nose and winking. Amy just stuck her tongue out at him.

River and Rory sighed sometimes they wondered who the child in their group really was.

The Doctor popped the DVD in and grabbed a fork with macaroni cheese spiked onto it. He then proceeded to sit down next to River and waft the food under the sleeping girls nose ignoring the death glares from River.

Joanna smiled having actually awoken a few minutes ago but having been happy snuggled into River's arms, there was something familiar about them...

The Doctor squeaked as suddenly Joanna bit onto the end of the fork eating the macaroni cheese.

Everyone except The Doctor laughed who pouted again.

"You're in charge of the remote." Amy ordered chucking the remote to Rory.

Rory groaned being in charge of the remote, which he usually was, was the worst thing about movies. Mainly because the other 3 could never decide on the volume they wanted ending in an argument that was only resolved if a perfect volume could be found.

It also meant they usually ended up watching films twice as they had missed a huge chunk of it.

"Shhh," Joanna ordered placing a finger on her lips and glaring at them all. The movie was starting. The was Joanna's first movie watching with them as she usually fell asleep before anyone could decide on the movie.

This was going to be interesting.

The Doctor grinned as the movie's title appeared on screen. 'Back to the Future.'

Surprisingly no one moaned being a classic and one they hadn't seen in a while it was actually one they all loved.

"Turn it up a bit." Amy whispered to Rory.

So it began...

...

River tucked Joanna into bed whispering something to her that Amy couldn't quite hear. River then moved away giving Amy the chance to say goodnight to the child, then Rory and finally the Doctor.

It had been another great evening and a movie night even Rory had enjoyed. That was after Joanna had started crying when they started their argument over the volume of the TV. They had obviously been fake but they all where putty in the girls hands as soon as she did the cute face.

And so ended another day in the TARDIS which was now gently rocking the little girls bed, thankfully not the whole room like it had once making exiting very difficult.

**So what do you think? Sorry for putting the word walkie-talkie ALOT I too was sick of it by the end I promise never to putting it in so many times again if you review ;D**


	5. Felspoon

**So here it is! The first adventure chapter ;D Also I am happy to inform you that I actually know what I'm doing with my lovely added in character(s?) and where they are going to fit in :D Also I thought I better inform you where everyone is in the timeline though I know it's a bit late :S Whoopsies ^^**

**So anyway this a bit out of the usual when if you have a Late River you have to have an Early Doctor. As this is in between 5 and 6 I'm going to have a younger River for this bit :O Don't worry I will return to the normal Doctor/ River time crossing pattern after this ickle bit :D**

**Anyway so this is an Earlyish River XD Now that vague explanation is over on with the chapter, which I hope you all enjoy greatly! Oh and Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and sorry if I didn't reply to anyone my alerts stopped working or something but I promise to get you all this time ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

Joanna held onto Amy's hand and the TARDIS as the travelled, you would off thought after being shook around by the TARDIS in their games numerous times would have got her used to the way they lurched about.

After what seemed like forever to the little girl but was actually more like 1 minute they landed.

"Where have you landed us?" River asked looking at the screen as she ran environmental checks knowing full well the Doctor always neglected to do any.

The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS and then his whole body joined him outside.

Joanna had let go of Amy's hand and was now twisting one of her ringlets and staring thoughtfully at the door. She fingered the bow, which was across her like a shoulder bag strap, and then the two pouches of arrows that hung on a belt at her hips.

The archery equipment was a safety measure which she had decided to arm herself with. She had taken Archery classes since she was about 5. After much of the 4 adults discussing it, River agreeing that she could have it while the other where less happy; she had been bought the needed equipment.

"Felspoon," The Doctor stated as he re-entered the TARDIS. "The home of the mountains that sway like trees in the breeze."

"Mountains that move?" Joanna exclaimed excitedly dashing to the door and opening it before anyone could stop her.

The 4 adults leap in unison after her, all piling out of the TARDIS to see a figure running off toward a row of huge mountains on the horizon.

"Joanna!" The Doctor exclaimed with surprise at how fast she ran across the land and also the fact that she was possibly going to run in danger.

"Yeah?" Joanna asked standing up from where she had been crouching, below all their eye level, to stare at the funny marks in the earth like ground.

"Ah!" Amy exclaimed jumping slightly she also hadn't seen the little girl crouched there.

"Hmm..." The Doctor murmured staring at the person who was running off into the distance. If Joanna was here then who was that.

"If that's not an Alien that person is running to fast unless their running is Adrenaline enhanced. This would mean..." Joanna said think out loud. Thankfully no one, except River, noticed, at that moment, that these words where a little advanced for a nine year old.

"They're running away," Rory finished with a sad sigh.

"Wouldn't that make whatever they're running away from behind us?" Amy asked as in unison they all slowly turned around...

Nothing was there, just an empty horizon the occasional tall tree looking plant sticking out from the thick layer of foliage that covered planet.

"Little too empty isn't it," Joanna asked a sad look on her face.

"No! Not my TARDIS!" The Doctor exclaimed doing a crazy little dance as he searched for the big blue box that was nowhere to be seen.

...

An hour later found the crew walking in the same direction as the person they had seen.

River and The Doctor strolled along at the front trying to decided what they were going to do and how and other details evolving lots of running and possibly shooting at things.

Joanna ambled along behind them getting decidedly bored. This was her first 'adventure' and so far it wasn't any fun at all. Where was this running for your life and defeating baddies that she had been hearing about?

Finally, Amy and Rory took up the rear of the group. They where currently discussing whether they should go away for their first Christmas as a married couple or stay at home.

Joanna only had enough time to scream as the floor suddenly gave way beneath her. She fell down landing crumpled, due to impact, on the floor of what looked like a tunnel which had the start of a beautiful landscape full of giant blue and maroon coloured trees.

Due to the angle her leg made a nasty cracking sound as she landed onto a metal type floor. Though it was yellow in colour is still had the same shine and smooth surface as metal. Almost as if it were still developing...

River and Amy's worried yells where the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

...

Waking up in exactly the same place you fell asleep in is usually reassuring but not when you're lost, quite possibly on an alien world or space ship, all alone.

Joanna's eyelids fluttered while underneath her eyes swivelled drinking in her surroundings as more was revealed to her.

As her awareness of her surrounding grew so did the throbbing pain. She raised her hand to her face but stopped it as soon as it came into view. Red blood dripped of it, the droplets falling into her face.

A scream caught in her throat as she pulled her heads off the floor half her torso following so she could see the pool of red around. She moved to shuffle away kicking out with her legs but this caused a sharp pain to ravage up her leg.

She muffled her scream into her arm, no matter what she couldn't alert any unwanted people to her presence.

Her whole left leg felt paralyzed to where it lay stuck out in an unnatural positing. She could almost she her bone sticking out and she shivered violently causing more pain.

Her right leg, including the weeping gash, was moveable. She used it to propel herself to the side of the tree that sat closest to her, if it could be called a tree, using it to prop her back up.

Instinct had sort taken over while the little girl who just wanted to burst into to tears from the raw pain that was her leg hid. Joanna pulled the bow over her head and knocked an arrow. In doing so she brushed one of the many cuts that now covered half her face and arms from the small spiky plants that had seemed too sprouted from the once smooth metal floor.

Suddenly footprints could be heard down the corridor, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hoped that it was The Doctor or someone come to save her from this nightmare. She was after all only nine.

...

Meanwhile, after Joanna had disappeared down the hole it had snapped shut. This lead to full on panic from everyone.

Amy who was now in some sort of shock and standing still yelling "Joanna" over and over while staring daggers at the spot she had been.

This of course meant Rory was standing beside her whispering comforting words in her ear while looking helplessly on as The Doctor and River did whatever they were doing. For the millionth time he was wishing he had had time to grab his sword from where it sat in the TARDIS.

River was using her special device thingy, as Joann referred to it, to find out where the trap door led/ how they could get into it.

The Doctor was putting the sonic to good use by pointing it at the spot the child had disappeared and so far absolutely nothing was happening.

"I'm getting nothing there are no readings. It's like this isn't really here at all..." River commented staring confused and worried the small screen.

River bent down laying her ear to the ground but could hear nothing. In fact it was too quite, Amy had finally stopped screaming.

"You know this whole time we have been walking it's like we haven't moved an inch..." Amy whispered looking around at the never moving horizon.

"River... did you get a look at those environmental checks?"The Doctor asked as he waved his sonic around.

"No... We all ran out after Joanna before I could get a look." River replied crouching to run her hands through the soil and grass that covered the planet. It felt real, though to be truthful she had never been to Felspoon before.

"Well I don't think we really are on Felspoon... do you?" The Doctor asked mainly to River but Rory and Amy also shook their heads. "It seems as if we are in some kind of tunnel..." He continued tap the sonic gently on his hand as if it made a difference. "When stuck on a strange place with a possible monster where do you go?" The Doctor asked pointing hiss sonic at the three others as he walked east. "Forward, exactly!" He exclaimed answering the question for himself as he laughed.

"Very clever!" River whispered as the answer came to her too.

"We're in some kind of trap aren't we?" Amy asked with a sigh.

"Of course. A never ending tunnel, you walk till you die. Or fall down a hole like it seems Joanna did..." The Doctor told them being blunt as always.

"Great!" Rory exclaimed throwing his arms up dramatically.

"Aha!" The Doctor yelled as his hand reached out touching what looked like... well the view. He lay his head against the tunnel running his hand over a bump that looked exactly a tree. "Amazing attention to detail..." He murmured to himself.

"So how do we get out?" Amy asked getting slightly irritated by the lack of action.

"River your assistance," The Doctor said with a smile winking at her.

"Of course," River replied grinning as she aimed her gun at the wall she loved burning through walls.

A minute or so later a huge circle of thick metal like material popped out of the wall revealing another tunnel with doors running all along it.

"After you," River gestured to Amy who smiled flicked her red hair and climbed through the hole Rory right behind her.

The Doctor then gestured for River to go in front; he almost gulped as he saw the evil glint in her eye.

River climbed through the hole dragging the Doctor with her.

The Doctor smiled at River their eyes not meeting he had no idea what he had done but he was not looking forward to the consequence.

River smiled and as he walked past she stuck her foot out making the Doctor trip but not fall on his face luckily.

"River!" He exclaimed as he caught himself straightening up and making sure his bow tie was still nice and straight.

"You forgot to say please and thank you!" River exclaimed with a mischievous smile and walked past him twirling her gun round her finger before putting it back in its holster.

"Why can I hear beeping?" Amy asked looking around for the source of the noise.

"It's my tracking device, it's tracking Joanna." River told her waving the device toward Amy so she could see.

"She's moving fast," Amy commented as she glanced at the bleeping dot that was coming closer and closer to the clump of other dots which she assumed was them. Amy frowned, when had River put a tracking device on her and where was it?

River nodded in agreement then added, "Your earring and Rory's is in the portable first aid kit he keeps in his left pocket." She said answering Amy's thought with a smile which was returned by Amy as they watched Rory gape.

Suddenly the bleeping stopped for a second and then a sharp light and smoke filled the tunnel.

"Surprise!" A voice called out through the smoke.

**Cliff-hanger :O Tune in next week kiddies to find out what happens. Also if you could leave a review that would be lovely :)**


	6. Strangers

**Here it is the chapter that will leave you with more questions than you had before, tehe. I am going on Holiday for 2 weeks at the end of this week so there either be another chapter before Saturday OR one 2 weeks or so after Saturday :O All depends on how good this chapter this is and how many Reviews etc I get for it I suppose So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

_Suddenly the bleeping stopped for a second and then a sharp light and smoke filled the tunnel._

"_Surprise!" A voice called out through the smoke._

As the smoke ebbed away it revealed...

"River?" The Doctor asked staring straight at the figure.

The figure sighed, "Just because we have the same kind of hair does not mean we are the same person! How many times must I tell you." The person scolded jokingly laughing.

Finally, the smoke cleared completely leaving behind a woman who held Joanna in her arms. It was true they did have the same wild curls but hers were dark brown with...purple streaks running through them. Her eyes were also an emerald green colour, but like River she was very pretty.

The Doctor was going to explain that he hadn't actually been talking to her but his eyes rested on the figure lying in her arms.

"Joanna!" The all chorused in delight and moved towards the child.

"Few that's a relief," The woman chuckled though a frown appeared on her face at all of their blank faces.

"Give her to us." The Doctor demanded taking another step toward her.

"Alright, chill! It's me! Jeez," The woman replied defensively as she walked confidently toward Rory.

Rory put his arms out resisting the urge to step away from the stranger. She only smiled at him before gently putting Joanna into his arms Rory moved away but not before she was able to grab the girls hand and give it a quick squeeze.

"Who are you?" River asked well more like demanded, The Doctor stood next to her as Amy and Rory shuffled a little back as if she was a threat.

"Ha ha, very funny," She replied laughing as if they were in on a joke. Her laughing slowed as she stared once again at their blank faces.

"You don't know?" The woman replied her voice full of sadness. "Not even recognise my face at all?" She persisted.

"I'm sorry we have never met before." River told her voice suddenly full of pity. So this was what it was going to be like for her eventually. She just hoped she took it better than the Doctor looked like he was going. His face looked so sad for not the first time she saw the echoes f his years on the earth.

"Amy, Rory? Have we met before?" She asked turning to the couple.

"No," Amy replied at the same time as Rory said "Yes."

This resulted in a huge grin appearing on the strangers face and everyone else staring open mouth at him.

"We both have Amy," Rory insisted his face looked confused and vacant as if trying to unbury a distant memory.

"She went to our school, secondary. Though no one knew where she lived, and she was hardly ever there," Rory explained slowly as the memories became clearer.

"I remember!" Amy exclaimed loudly stepping closer, "You said that the Doctor was not a Hero and told me to grow up." She continued frowning at the memory.

"And you told me to shut up as I had never met the doctor then you punched me in the jaw and pushed me onto the floor." The strange curly haired woman continued with a joyous grin.

"One of the many," Rory chuckled glancing between his wife and the stranger.

"Oh my!" River exclaimed clapping a hand over her open mouth. "You went to university with me!" She exclaimed.

"Oooh I do! What course do I take?" She asks River eyes wide like a child about to be told where the cookie jar is.

"I don't know we just sat near each other at dinner," River whispers in reply.

"Makes sense don't wanna give my air of mystery away," She replies with a smile and winks.

The Doctor almost gasps he knows that wink that is a very River type wink.

"How come I have never met you before?" The Doctor asks a little jealous this mysterious woman has lived through more of his companions that he has so far.

"Time Lord travelling through space Doctor, you are a little harder to get hold of." She laughs her reply.

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything." She carried on a smile appearing on her face but unlike before it didn't touch her eyes, "And a last I know, though this is not mine." She added.

"Well then, hello I'm Calanthia... Johnson." She told them. she almost seemed to make up her last name on the spot. "You can call me Cal or Cally or Thia or anything you want really." She rambled on, "You do in the future," She added under her breath sounding almost irritated.

The Doctor sharply breathed in at the girls; for now he looked she didn't look older than 18, choice of name. Cal, a tear dripped down his cheek before he could stop it, River.

"Your name was Stevens last time!" Amy told her an untrusting scowl on her face.

"It was Stevens when you visited me in university too," River added her face also looked unsure.

"You usually are sat in alphabetic order S is in between Pond and Williams and also close to Song, I am assuming that is why I chose the name." She told them like it was obvious.

"Are you from our future?" Amy asked suddenly breaking the silence that had formed after Calanthia finished.

"I would say that is for me to know and you to find out, but what harm can it do to tell you? Yes I am from you future... and also your past obviously." She replied with another one of her sad smiles.

"What do we call you in the future then?" Amy asked stepping closer towards Calanthia.

"Oh I have many names Amy; you call me Oy a lot though. I believe in the past you called me Frizzed up, but I did call you Rufina." A genuine smile gracing her features this time as if she were remembering happier times.

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but it was at this point that Joanna regained consciousness.

The little girl let out a groan and wriggled in Rory's grip.

"Put her down over here." River ordered as Rory did as she asked setting the child down so she leaned on apart of the wall that didn't have a door on it. "What hurts?" She asked stroking the girl's hair.

"She broke her leg in 6 places, it's going to be sore for a couple of days but I healed everything properly so she should be up and able to run again in a week. I also healed her cuts she is going to have a scar on her leg for a while but trust me it heals." Calanthia informed them moving so she stood a few steps behind River.

"With what exactly?" The Doctor asked still a bit cross that everyone else had met this stranger.

"Travel Medic kit," Calanthia replied holding up a green box with a white cross on it. It looked just like a first aid box. "Can't show you what is inside the adventure to get this is too fun to spoil." She told them with a laugh of glee. "Well at least that's what you always say." She mumbled sulkily under her breath.

"How did you get here?" Rory asked deciding while the Doctor, River and Amy fussed over Joanna it was his job to question Calanthia.

"Vortex Manipulator," She replied waving the watch type looking device in front of him with a smile.

"Oh," Rory replied with a nod he had seen the Doctor and River use one, he wondered whether to question her on where she got it but there where probably lots in the world.

"It's okay Rory we're friends, in the future at least." She told him reassuringly. "Best friends, you, me, Amy and-"She cut herself off and just gave him a sad smile, she seemed to be very good at them.

Rory watched as she pulled something out of her pocket and placed it between her ear and the wall a look of concentration on her face. She went from door to door and Rory watched her fascinated it there was something about the way face scrunched slightly in concentration. It reminded him of Amy, though he supposed you do usually pick up certain similarities when you are around people often. She had said they were going to be best friends, and something in Rory wanted to smile at the prospect.

Rory's wonderings were abruptly cut short by an elbow in the ribs from his 'lovely' flame haired wife.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" She asked shooting him a warning glare.

Calanthia, overhearing the conversation, laughed.

Amy just shot her a glare she wasn't sure she liked this woman.

Rory was about to reassure Amy that he was thinking very harmless thoughts. However he was cut off by a door falling in.

"This way," Calanthia called to the group gesturing toward the door which led into another corridor. "Five," She whispered to herself then glanced at the stationary people watching her.

"We're about to have company if you don't hurry up!" She snapped at them, this seemed to make them move finally.

Rory picked up Joanna who smiled sleepily at him and they all filed through the hole in the wall.

"Okay this is where things are going to start to get complicated." Calanthia told them staring at her vortex manipulator and then at a device which was quietly bleeping. "My Vortex manipulator is working again so it's time for me and Jojo to go." She told them.

Before Rory had time to react the girl was being lifted out of his arms.

"Carry on down the corridor and you should find the control deck." She told them with a grin and moved to press the button on the manipulator.

River, her military training helping her to react quickly to the sudden advents that where going on, whipped out her gun. "Put the child down," She ordered a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Now now River play fair," A voice called from behind them, they whipped their heads to look but there was only a arrow which was now planted in River's sleeve pinning her gun arm to the wall.

Meanwhile Calanthia and Joanna had disappeared.

River ripped herself free of the arrow tearing her sleeve in the process.

"What is going on here?"The Doctor demanded to the empty corridor.

"Shh! Can you hear that?" Amy commanded stopping to listen craning her neck in the direction of one of the door along this corridor.

A soft crying could be heard and then the voice screamed. A scream of terror and pain.

The Doctor ran to the door whipping out his sonic and waving it at the door to open it. It clicked and they all ran in.

"MUMMY!" The voice cried again this time with joy and relief.

**Another Cliff-hanger :O I know, I'm mean but this is one you want I can tell ;D . Also for reference Rufina mean Red-haired if you wondered ^^. If you could leave a review that would be lovely **


	7. What the Eye Misses

**Sorry, this has taken SO long to get out. Due to the new revelations in the Doctor who series I have had to tweak quite a few things in my plot and therefore it has taken a lot longer to get this chapter out. Also I have started 6****th**** Form and it's taken a while to get back into the routine and increased homework load I hope you enjoy this chapter if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor.**

A little girl was strapped into a machine hooked up to a huge computer console with wires attached to and in her skin. Four giant half spider half human being had there sword like pincers pointed at her in case she managed to break free.

But the girl wasn't just anyone, she was Joanna looking exactly the same as she had a few seconds ago she now wore a strange dark grey suit that had more wires coming out of it.

"Mummy, save me please!" She wept her head lolled as if she could finally fall asleep. The dark circles under her eyes suggested it had been a while since she had slept. That however seemed to be the only visible wound they had inflicted on her apart from the punctures where the wires where.

Before anyone else could react River had her gun out and one of the spiders was down, not dead, but from the navy coloured blood like substance pooling out of it, it was obviously wounded.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," A voice laughed as another spider-human creature appeared holding a strange device. This pone however had strange scale like skin that was grey, attached to its dark black spider body.

One of his scaled fingers pressed a button and the TARDIS crew could only look on in horror as a wordless scream ripped through the little girl. Her whole body convulsed fighting against the straps that help her.

"Drop the gun Miss Song," The stranger commanded an evil smile fixed on his face.

Three guns hit the floor as River's eyes stayed fixed on the convulsing girls face. A spider being scuttled over picking up the weapons then depositing them into a shaft that they could guess lead to space, the only place River wouldn't be able to retrieve.

Finally he took his finger of the button that had brought pain to the little girls. He then pressed another couple of buttons and she fell to the floor. The wires pulled out of her skin by one of her spider guards.

She was left there ignored by the spider creatures as if the last minute had never happened.

"Doctor, I've been looking forward to this day for a while. I must say it took longer than I expected." The evil voice talked like it was the weather they were discussing on the way to the shops.

River who was closest, having stepped forward to shoot, was the first to reach the little girls crumpled body cradling her in her arms.

"A wonderful child that, brought me my fame and now you!" The cruel voice laughed as he watched River bring her to Amy so she could retrieve the gun that was in a pouch attached to her thigh.

"What have you done with her?" The Doctor demanded he was angry, how could anybody hurt such a defenceless child.

"She'll be fine probably wake up in a couple of minutes." The spider lizard told them shrugging it off not caring about her any longer.

"And my TARDIS?" The Doctor asked watching as River nodded out if the corner of his eye to say she had scanned Joanna and he wasn't lying.

"Just behind that wall, which I will gladly let you go through and then disappear off on more adventures as long as I can have one of your hairs. I promise look I even gave you back the girl free of charge." His scaled face had a smug smile fixed to it a permanent sneer seemed to curl his upper lip at the same time.

"He's lying," A voice croaked from the body cradled in Amy's arms. The girl's eyes blinked away the fogginess only twice before she leapt out of the fiery haired woman's arms.

"Run!" She ordered grabbing Amy's hand and shoving past Rory as she climbed through the hole they had entered through back into the corridor.

Without looking to see if the others were following she sprinted down the corridor, no longer dragging Amy who ran along beside her easily keeping up with her longer legs. That wasn't to stay Joanna wasn't fast.

Amy gasped as she was yanked sideways through a door into another corridor. "Jojo where are we going?" Amy cried as she was yanked round another abrupt corner, the others had now caught up.

The little girl screeched to a halt at Amy's words, "To the TARDIS, I have the floor plan to this whole ship burned into my memory." She explained as if everyone knew that. "Talk more when we're safe come on mum!"

And they were running again till they started getting spots in front of their eyes as they hurtled through door the occasional gun firing in their direction, usually missing them by millimetres.

Finally they all tumbled panting through a door with the words 'Box Bay' which had the Doctor ranting through deep breaths that the TARDIS was no ordinary 'box'.

There she was the TARDIS surrounded by a holding field, which was quite easily fended off with a quick flick and dance of the Doctor's sonic, before they all collapsed on the glass floor of the console room.

River was the one who flew them away the Doctor lay panting on the stairs his chest heaving. Amy and Rory where leaning against the console and each other.

"Funny how the eye misses things, isn't it?" Joanna commented as they stopped rocking about, her breathing starting to regulate.

"Very," Another voice mimicked the same amused voice perfectly. The 4 adults gasped as they found the source of the voice, it was... Joanna.

"Your mistaken, mummy or should I call you Amy? My name is Calanthia, not Jojo." The first girl commented moving to join her mirror image.

"Y-yo-your Twins?" River spluttered out at the same time as Joanna started talking as well.

"No, Amy's not our Mother!" Joanna cried turning to face her Twin the only thing different about them where there outfits, it seemed while she was away Joanna had had her hair dyed, or un-dyed to the same auburn red hair Calanthia had.

Amy just stood with her mouth open as Rory went very pale, and almost fainted, not quite being able to take the fact that, one there where two Joanna's and two that they where possibly his children.

Calanthia sighed at her Twins declaration, the two mirror images glared dagger at each other as they seemed to have a battle with each other through occasional twitches as their eyes twitched between emotions. As the silent battle commenced the other members of the crew were given time to process though they all stood frozen in their current states.

River stood with one hand on her gun the other tangled in her hair as she tried to grasp what they had said.

Suddenly a loud smacking noise broke the silence as two hands simultaneously hit cheeks. After mirrored look of shock on both girls faces they seemed to reach some sort of truce, that or they decided to put off the argument for a little while.

The Doctor meanwhile had climbed the stairs and was holding out his hands to the two girls, "Welcome aboard One and Two," He grinned at them as they both took a hand each and shook it.

"I'm one because I was born first," Jojo claimed and Calanthia happy agreed, letting her elder sibling take control.

"Hi, by the way, we haven't met yet have we?" Calanthia said turning to her twin with a little laugh, as if the past 5 minutes of fierce glaring hadn't happened.

"Nope we haven't, hello Cally," Joanna replied as they grinned at each other and then they embrace as lost sisters would.

"What do you mean you haven't met each other yet! How do you know your Twins?" The Doctor asked, glancing at the two girls who glared back at him.

"Only that first question deserves answering. We, our older selves take care of our younger selves, in a mixed up... way." Joanna explained knowing more details than Cally as she had just spent the past 2 weeks chilling out with Cally's older self who explained everything to her.

"That is very timey wimey, isn't it!" The Doctor exclaimed gleefully, "Well then I officially welcome you to my TARDIS One and Two you can either share a bedroom, I will just give you One's but add an extra one for you Two or you can have your very own room. Never used one so many times in a sentence before, except this time when I went to a planet where the most sacred name was One derived from an Alien who fell in love with the queen while he was king of his planet and so he named his daughter One, and it just sort of carried on from there. She's queen now but anyway, I so I was teaching a class and they were doing a project on the origins of the name One and half the kids in the class are called One and they all kept asking questions and answering them. It all got very muddled but it's the easiest school to teach in for learning names because they're all called One or Tullioh, but that's a whole other story for a different day." The Doctor rambled, giving the rest of the crew time to recover from the revelation of who these two little girls are.

"Doctor, not the time!" Amy exclaims amusement and frustration in her voice.

"We'll share a..." Joanna started, "bedroom please." Calanthia finished and they smiled at each other. People always said Twins where closer and it was definitely true with these two, even twins that had been separated at birth. Or had they...

"But my friend Alice is your mother, I babysat you and we went on day trips. I threw your mother her baby shower?" River told them confused looking at the Twins like she had imagined them up and they couldn't be real.

"Alice Stevens miscarried a little baby girl that they named Joanna, meaning God is gracious. The next evening my mother came to the door cradling a little baby girl who was about 3 months old named Joanna. It wasn't meant to happen like that I was supposed to be dropped off on their doorstep about 10 years into their future when they had moved on a little, however things went wrong. I was dropped off the night after they lost their own Joanna as if I was there replacement, they had really only named me out of respect and they didn't know. But I was always the replacement." Joanna explained although she looked no different physically to any other nine year old she was so much older in the eyes. And Calanthia seemed to make Joanna look young.

"So, who are your real parents?" River asked as she realised all the strange conversations she had had with her friend, about her child. She had put it down to an accidental overshot where she had landed in the future but she had been right with her calculations.

"We don't know, where not allowed to know. Temporary mind wipe." Joanna replied tapping her brain slightly.

"I was staying with Amy and Rory for about a year before the creepy Spidermen got me, which is a record for me. Haven't stayed in one place for more than 3 months for awhile. We became really close and I called you mum and dad. You took me to the park, pushed me on the swings and we ate ice cream." Calanthia told them her voice just above a whisper a smile of pure innocent joy danced on her face.

The TARDIS went silent as all the new information crashed over the inhabitants. Twins... One with a fake mother and past as a replacement of their own child. The other with a past so dark living with a pair of fake parent for 1 year seemed to be the happiest moment in her young life.

**Please Review **


	8. Cyber Face

**Thank you for all the story alerts and reviews I got they make me smile I hope you enjoy this chapter and review :D Also if anyone would like to be my beta that would be great, I just don't have the time to re-read anymore :(**

That Night

Jojo snuggled deeper into her covers waking slightly as a chill had crept through her as the duvet slipped off her. She turned left and saw her Twin and almost screamed. Where her left eye should be was a horrible metal plate with a whole that had an extra hole attached that almost looked like a tear. The plate was a grey-silver colour and only covered the area where eye –socket should have been.

Joanna stuffed her fist in her mouth to stop a scream escaping. Her sister thrashed wildly in her sleep, her mouth seemed to be making words but nothing came out. The movement broke Jojo's eye contact with her sister's face; quickly she rolled over so she could stare at the wall the image of that eye burning in front of her eyes.

An hour she lay like that eyes wide staring at the floral coloured wall, till finally her eyes slid shut and she fell back into sleep.

Next Morning

Things had been very awkward the evening before as dinner, and things weren't much better this morning. Before Calanthia and Joanna had sat next to each other whispering things and giggling, but now they sat opposite sides of the counter table and Jojo just stared at her Twins eye.

River perched on a stool next to Jojo with a smile, "Hello," She said as she placed down her large bowl of cereal, Special K. The silence that pursued was only broken by the sounds of three people devouring a bowl of cereal quick enough to be able to politely remove themselves from the conversation.

When it had just been Jojo with her childish innocence things had never been awkward but there was something about her Twin which made the whole crew slightly on edge. It was the lack of joy and spark for life that usually, at least, glimmered in a person's eye.

The Doctor joined them while they all half way through their bowls grabbing a bowl, putting cornflakes in then pouring orange juice all over it. All three females round the counter gave a sniff of distaste at his choice of breakfast.

"Good morning Sweetie," River crooned smiling contentedly at him.

The Doctor grinned back as he flicked back hi floppy hair and sat on the stool next to Calanthia. "We're going to have to get some more stools soon if some of you don't start leaving." He joked shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. No meal was normal with the Doctor.

Calanthia finished her breakfast first and then disappeared off to change out of her Pyjamas.

As soon as she had left Joanna and River slowed their eating to a normal pace and calm crept over them.

"Sleep well?" River asked conversationally, adding a little sugar to her sugar.

"I want my own room Cally... talks in her sleep." Joanna replied shovelling a huge mouthful of cereal into her mouth so she could avoid answering any questions.

"I'll do that after breakfast then we can possibly go to the forth moon of Brintoll I hear they have an unusual delicacy that I would love to try..." The Doctor carried on rambling with River and Joanna laughing and jumping in and out of their conversation easily.

Calanthia stood on the other side of the door watching through the glass window while keeping out of their view. A tear trickled down her cheek as she fled to her room. She flung open the wardrobe staring into the full length mirror as she rubbed her palm down the left side of her face to the base of her neck till her eye flickered and changed to the horrid metal replacement.

Now there was a pretty green circle on the inside of the dark whole a remnant of her real eye. At the sound of footsteps she quickly repeated the rubbing movement in reverse to return the eye to normal. Well normal what it had been before when it matched the other eye. It had taken 2 weeks at least to make the perception filter, it was small enough to be missed in most scans but she had only been seven when she had made it with a few tweaks and upgrades as she went along it looked and worked well enough.

The footsteps disappeared an after one more glance in the mirror she hurriedly put some clothes on. Clothing herself in a pair of grey tights with some light blue denim shorts, with a long oversized in red she had underneath a plain white top. She again looked in the mirror and anger rose in her. She always had to be the one left out!

Joanna had spent her 9 years of like happy with a family then two weeks of unhappiness on the streets and he had rescued her. Since Calanthia had been 5 she had been in trouble after a year of running Amy and Rory had found her 1 year of joy and then she was back running.

The child who has no home. Taking a deep breath in she vanished the tears that were welling in her eyes, she grabbed some ribbon and made a pretty red bow in her curly her to keep most of it out of her face.

Joanna burst into the bedroom at this point and they both jumped the companionship from last night had evaporated and now only awkwardness was left though only Jojo knew why.

Calanthia gave her a weak smile before slipping put into the corridor to leave her twin to get changed in peace.

-x-

Later that day once everyone was up and ready the TARDIS crew found themselves on the planet of Heiradi where the golden apples grow. It was said that this was where Eris a Greek goddess found a golden apple that she brought to the Nymph Thetis's wedding.

Joanna and The Doctor where currently having a competition on who could act the most childish, this resulted in them bouncing from stall to stall poking and touching things and getting them yelled at. Well the Doctor got yelled at Joanna just seemed to get an irritated but parenty look from most of the shopkeepers.

As they went along the three adults assigned themselves each to a child. River followed after the Doctor batting his hand away and scolding him when he started poking the strange fish like creatures with huge teeth and claws, which were known for the vicious behaviour. And any other time he got too close to any rare and highly dangerous creature they came across.

Amy was doing the same with Joanna who was more interested in eating a piece of every food and trying on every hat. Many of which were either poisonous to humans or bobby trapped, she was currently hiccupping and laughing uncontrollable after trying on a purple and green spotted hat with a tester sample of some strange yellow meat looking type thing.

Which meant Rory was left the very simple job of watching over Calanthia who after their little escape when she had seemed quite outgoing had become quiet and shy. It wasn't till she spotted a horse type creature which had two extra legs, one at the back and the other at the front that the young girl spoke. She grabbed Rory's hand and practically dragged him to them; he had wanted to keep an eye on Amy and the others so they didn't all get totally lost. She then proceeded to beg him to let her have a go claiming that she had gone riding on earth when she had stayed with the Ponds.

Before Rory could understand Calanthia had been entered in a horse race that involved huge jumps and traps in the floor. Also the originally docile looking pony sized beasts where actually much taller than ones they had seen which were the foals. The parents where 20 hands high and seemed to throw most of the riders off.

There were also no rules of safety and once you entered you couldn't back out. Rory just stared gaping as the 9 year old was climbing onto a very sleek looking brute of a horse that had already thrown and broken the legs of two of its riders. Calanthia strode up to the horse looking tiny and made a clicking sound to get the beasts attention. That was all it took and the horse creature calmed bending it s head to nuzzle the little girls outstretched.

Rory watched amazed as she took the rope and lead the giant over to meet him. "D-Rory meet Kolikwy the Hakinquw its okay he belongs to me, I wound up here a year ago and won this brute in a race. I wondered when I would be able get back to see him. Bet on me and then you can pay for that trip away to Rio you wanted to eventually take Amy on." She told the stunned man.

Rory was speechless what could he have said.

A speaker blared announcing that the race was starting, at the same time a red beam narrowly missed Rory and robotic voice followed it with its trade mark saying of 'delete'.

Grabbing Rory's hand Cally headed over to a block riders used to mount the Hakinquw's. "Quick get on!" She ordered Rory jumping up into the large saddle made for a much larger race of people than Cally, so she and Rory had enough room.

Rory obeyed just getting on in time to miss another red beam shot his way. Before he could get a grip they where speeding towards the market street they had entered. They leapt over the wall separating them from the street and Calanthia gave a whimper of pain as she clung to the horse's rope like mane.

"Rory?" A heavily Scottish accented voice exclaimed, worry evident in the voice. Amy had a rope around her wrist which was attached her to a very shocked looking Joanna.

Calanthia slid of the horse falling to the ground with a thud as she rolled to the floor stopping her legs from breaking. She swung toward Amy, "Where is the Doctor? Or River?" She asked almost pleadingly, desperate as the sound of metal footsteps approached.

"They disappeared off that way earlier." Amy replied eyes darting around to look for the danger and source of the strange metal clanging.

Rory appeared at Amy's side having scrambled up the 'horses' back, "Cybermen there here." Rory told Amy who gasped. She had met part of a Cyberman at the opening of the Pandorica.

"We have to find the Doctor!" Joanna exclaimed urgently.

"TARDIS!" Calanthia shouted above the ever growing clanging. "All aboard!" She yelled scampering up only a stall roof to climb back onto the giant horse the other three behind her.

People screamed as the troops of Cybermen came into the street running in every direction, red beams taking out the few who didn't flee fast enough.

"I'll steer you shoot." Calanthia told her Twin who was reaching for the tiny plasma pistol she had tied on a string round her neck. Joanna nodded turning so she sat backwards on the horse, Amy had automatically grabbed hold of the child so she wouldn't fall off.

With a click of her tongue she had them cantering down the empty street as the Cybermen entered everyone had fled screaming.

Rory had one hand round Calanthia attached into the horse's mane, and the other wrapped tightly round Amy who was sitting sideways trying to hang onto Joanna. It took Rory a few minutes to realise that his sleeve was wet but strangely warm. Glancing down he almost choked as the once light blue checked shirt he had one had turned a dark red.

"You're bleeding!" He choked out, staring at the stump that was now Calanthia's arm.

"Reason no one leaves the race till you do the race, all competitors have laser cutting chips planted on them. Clean take off of your arm if you leave."She replied giving a little chuckle though her voice was thick with the pain.

"There it is!" Rory shouted pointing his finger at the blue box to the right of them, and almost falling off as Calanthia swung Kolikwy round.

"There is too many of them!" Joanna yelled over the roar of the lasers which they had so far avoided though there were a few burns in their clothes and saddle.

"Jo, give me your spare and I can help you cover Amy and Rory while they get inside." Calanthia shouted circling the TARDIS in a wide loop.

"Pass this." Joanna told Amy giving the other gun she had on the cord. Amy passed it one while Joanna returned to her firing which she found was just as easy as archery aim and fire.

"Everybody off!" Calanthia screamed the order as she jumped off the Hakinquw sharply turning him at the same time.

They all sprung off the horse onto the ground. Joanna and Calanthia both rolled their guns blasting as they went.

"Get in!" The Twins both screamed simultaneously as they leapt up.

Calanthia, who had placed a tracking device in his mane before she jumped, made a clicking a shooing noise at Kolikwy who reared a wheeled round running off. I didn't take much he was already going towards running when they jumped off, Hakinquw are much less fearful that the normal horse but a troop of ten Cybermen was a bit different.

Rory and Amy both ran toward the TARDIS each grabbing one of the children as they ran, lifting them up and over the shoulder so they couldn't escape.

All 4 tumbled into the TARDIS as they fell through the unlocked doors. "Close them!" Amy ordered as Joanna jumped up and slammed the door shut.

The four singed travellers looked up at the console...

There stood River and the Doctor lips locked as the Doctor's hands entangled themselves in Rivers hair.

"Ewww!" The four intruders, on the moment, moaned covering their eyes.

"Really Doctor this isn't the time!" Amy exclaimed her hand going over Joanna's, though she couldn't contain the amusement in her voice.

"Ponds! And Twins!" The Doctor gulped blushed red, brushing a hand through and then readjusting his very wonky bow tie.

River only chuckled with a smug look on her face, though she quickly fixed her top.

"No the time, Cybermen outside we need to get out of here." Rory ordered following Amy who had skipped up to join the Doctor next to the console.

"Cybermen! We have a planet to save!" The Doctor told Rory heading toward the door.

"I think that better wait till morning," River said she, unlike the Doctor, was a little more observant.

"Why?... oh." The Doctor stopped abruptly as he noticed first the pool of blood on the floor then the lack of arm attacked to Calanthia, and finally the amount if burn and scorch marks on his four companions.

Suddenly, the TARDIS gave a huge lurch.

"Something tell me Doctor that we aren't on Heiradi anymore." Calanthia whispered worriedly, an emotion that was now mirrored on five other faces.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
